


we dream to fall in love

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Seo Changbin, Secret Crush, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho grunted as his alarm woke him up. He needed a few seconds to realize what happened.Did he dream about being with Changbin? One of his friends?♡♡♡Minho falls in love with Changbin through his dreams
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. Dreaming about you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how I've come up with this fic ;-; 
> 
> Please let me know if you want to read more!! I honestly already like it ^-^

_Minho closed his eyes, loving the way Changbin explored his body. With his hands he clutched the sheets, a moan escaping his lips. Changbin was kissing, biting the skin of his the older's thighs. The younger looked up at Minho and smiled. This was their first time. It needed to be special. Changbin chuckled, hovering over Minho as he pressed a kiss against his lips. The younger smiled as the older gave him permission to enter and explore his mouth. Being with Changbin made Minho feel special._   
  
Minho grunted as his alarm woke him up. He needed a few seconds to realize what happened. Did he dream about being with Changbin? One of his friends? Minho sighed heavily, making his way towards the kitchen. He stood still in his tracks near the door. Changbin was having cereal for breakfast, occupied with his phone. When he heard someone shuffle inside the room, he looked up and smiled. "You woke up early!" The rapper said as the dancer nodded, needing coffee to wake up. Changbin shrugged when Minho ignored him. It happened a lot, so it didn't worry Changbin. Although he would love it if Minho talked to him more.   
  
Once Minho had his cup of coffee, he made his way towards his room. He sat down at his desk, looking through his phone and sipping from his coffee when Hyunjin entered their shared room. "You had an interesting dream last night, hyung." Hyunjin said, his eyes widening as Minho glared at him. He should have stayed silent. "I'll just go." The younger one said as the older sighed, looking at the few photos he had with Changbin. Why did he had dream about him that way?   
  
He put his phone away as he finished his coffee, bringing the empty cup inside the kitchen. Changbin had already left, getting ready for the day. At least that's what Minho thought. When he left the kitchen again, he walked into Changbin who was looking for him.   
  
"Ah! Chan hyung wanted me to ask if you would join us to the gym. I told him you seemed grumpy so you wouldn't but..." "Yeah... I'm not joining today." Minho said as Changbin nodded, leaving the older alone as he went back towards Chan. Of course Minho wanted to work out a little, he just didn't need to see Changbin do the same. It would probably make him remember his dream more. He would rather forget about it.


	2. These thoughts of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update ^-^ Please lemme know what you think !!
> 
> Because I feel bad for writing once again a short chapter, today is a double update day!!!
> 
> I hope you're having a great weekend so far

_Minho was walking through the halls of the company's building when someone pulled him inside the janitor's closet. He looked at Changbin in surprise. Changbin had Minho pinned against the door. Without an exchange of words, the younger pressed their lips together while kissing the older. Minho slowly rested his hands on Changbin's waist as he could feel the younger smile. This was their little secret._  
  
Ever since the first dream he had of Changbin, Minho dreamed of the younger every night. He couldn't stop thinking about his friend. Something was different. Something felt different whenever he was around the younger. Chan instantly noticed Minho was acting strange. The dancer never went to the gym with them anymore. Instead he went either alone or with only Jeongin. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Chan asked, looking at Minho who let out a sigh. He didn't want to bother anyone with his confused feelings. "Okay... I hope you don't have anything against Changbin." The older one said as the other looked up in shock. If Chan thought that, then Changbin probably did as well. "No, of course not!" Minho explained as Chan nodded, leaving the dancer alone in his thoughts.  
  
Minho sighed heavily, leaving his room as he looked at Changbin who was inside the lounge. The rapper looked up, smiling at the dancer who immediately looked away. That smile followed him everywhere. "I'm sure there's nothing." Felix said as he noticed Changbin was feeling sad when Minho avoided him. Changbin hoped that was the case, he didn't want to lose what he had with Minho.  
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho tried writing out his own thoughts, hoping it would help him. He didn't want those thoughts about Changbin. The younger one was his friend, a band member. He couldn't have feelings for him. Especially since he knew they wouldn't be answered. Minho was too focused on his thoughts, he didn't hear Jisung walk inside. "You have feelings for Changbin hyung?" Jisung asked as Minho tried hiding his notebook, knowing it was too late. "It's nothing. It'll disappear, I'm sure." The older said, shooing Jisung away who rolled his eyes. Of course feelings could disappear after a while. But it wasn't always easy, everyone knew.  
  
Minho put his notebook away, getting ready to leave the dorm. He wanted to practice the choreography for their latest comeback with the rest of danceracha. He was looking forward to it, because he needed a way to get everything out of his system. Dancing always did that.


	3. Don't want to ruin things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at coming up with chapter names ;-;
> 
> Hope you're having a great weekend so far !! Lemme know your thoughts, because reading your comments always cheer me up ^-^

_Changbin looked up at Minho who had his eyes fixed on the movie. Their friends weren't home, so they were alone. This was their special moment. They were able to hold each other and cuddle, share soft kisses between each other. No one knew what was going on between the two. Their friends didn't knew about their love for each other. Minho could feel Changbin's stare. He looked down at him and smiled. The movie soon long forgotten as they only had eyes for each other._   
  
Changbin looked at Minho, trying to read his mind. Of course this was impossible. He could always ask him what was wrong, but Changbin didn't want to scare Minho away. "I really hope he isn't avoiding you, hyung." Seungmin said as Changbin nodded, noticing Minho glanced at him. It wasn't even for a second, but it cheered Changbin up.   
  
Meanwhile Jisung noticed what was happening. Changbin was worrying about Minho while Minho tried avoiding Changbin. The dancer wanted to talk to the rapper, wanted to tell him about his feelings. But he just couldn't. Why would he want to ruin his friendship over something so small? Minho only needed to wait until his feelings were over. Only then could he act normal around Changbin again.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Changbin was about to leave back to the dorm when he saw Minho alone inside the practice room. The older was busy practicing a choreo by himself. Changbin smiled, noticing Minho was taking a break. He wanted the older to stay healthy. "Hyung..." Minho looked up at Changbin, turning off the music. Now there was no way he could avoid the younger. "I'm going back home. Are you coming?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed, looking at the time. He had been practicing for quite some time, more than usual. So he probably should stop. "Yeah... I'm coming." Minho said, taking his bags as he followed Changbin outside.   
  
On their way home, Changbin talked about the comeback they were having soon. He was excited even though he was feeling nervous. He didn't want to make any mistakes. Minho was the same way, though he usually had his stress under control. He was more nervous to act normal around Changbin. "Oh! We should get coffee." Changbin said as Minho followed the younger inside who ordered two coffees. Minho wondered how Changbin felt about him. Was he only a friend to him? He cared a lot about the older. "Here." Changbin handed Minho the coffee as they made their way back to the dorm.   
  
When they got back at the dorm, they immediately parted ways. Changbin was just glad he was able to spend time with Minho, without having the older avoid him.


	4. I'm always here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the weekend is already over! Time goes by too easily :/
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! I'm sorry it's so short again ;-;

_Minho was showering, unaware someone had walked inside. It was Changbin. He had just gotten back from the gym with Chan. The others had told him Minho was in the bathroom, expecting Changbin to wait. Instead, Changbin had a better idea. He walked inside the bathroom, undressed himself before joining Minho in the shower. Minho was taken by surprise when he felt someone's hands on his back, helping him wash the places he couldn't reach. Minho knew it was Changbin, knowing exactly how his touch felt against his skin._  
  
Minho sighed, looking at the ceiling in his room. He started falling for Changbin even deeper. He hoped his feelings would disappear, not get stronger than they already were. But most nights, Changbin would appear in his dreams. They were always the same. Changbin would touch Minho everywhere, making him feel loved and warm from the inside. Sometimes Minho wanted the dreams to be real. But he knew that would never happen.  
  
Minho wondered if the Changbin in his dreams would be the same as real life Changbin. The younger didn't seem like he was someone who would be so confident in a relationship. He would be a bit more careful, use his words to show how much you cared about the other. 

"You're going to hurt your brain this way." Hyunjin said as Minho looked at him, rolling his eyes. Why can't they leave him alone when he was thinking?

  
♡♡♡

  
"It's just been a while since I went on a date." Changbin said, glancing Minho's way who tried to ignore the conversation. He didn't want to hear Changbin talk about past relationships and who he wanted to date. He knew he wasn't someone the younger wanted to be with. "You'll find someone to date. Just know it won't be easy as an idol." Chan said as Changbin rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat. He walked past Minho who seemed annoyed. He was still acting differently and strange. Changbin needed to know why. He needed to talk to Minho about it eventually.  
  
Minho let out a sigh, leaving the kitchen as well. He was exhausted and needed to rest. When he walked inside his room, Changbin was waiting for him there. "Can I talk to you?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, sitting down next to the younger. He was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. Did Changbin find out?  
  
"You've been acting strange, hyung. Did I do something wrong?" Changbin asked as Minho shook his head. Changbin could never do anything wrong. "You could never. There's just a lot on my mind." Minho explained as Changbin nodded and smiled. The older needed rest. "I'm always here for you, hyung." Changbin said, resting his hand on Minho's before leaving him alone. Minho let out a sigh. He had to tell Changbin.


	5. Don't want to burden you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end!!! I'm so happy to see you love it so much 🥺
> 
> Hope you have a great week so far ^-^

_Minho smiled as Changbin joined him in bed, cuddling him. The door opened so Changbin hid away under the blankets. They had to stay a secret. It was Chan who needed to talk to Minho. While the latter tried to focus on what his friend had to tell him, Changbin breathed against his chest. Chan was oblivious, not knowing someone else was sharing Minho's bed. But if Changbin wasn't careful with what he was doing, Chan would soon find out. When Chan eventually left, Minho moved the blanket. Changbin had a smug look on his face as he knew exactly what he was doing, letting Minho pull him closer again._   
  
Minho wanted to rest and fall asleep when someone messaged him. It was Changbin, asking him to meet outside in the garden. Minho felt giddy, as if he was a teenager meeting his crush alone for the first time. Though it quickly faded to nervousness. Why did Changbin need to see him outside? "I was afraid you would have fallen asleep already." Changbin chuckled when Minho closed the door behind him. He leaned against it, reaizing the younger wanted to sit next to him.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you again. About your thoughts." Changbin said as Minho nodded. He could blame everything on the comeback and work. The younger one couldn't know about his feelings. "I know it's not because of the comeback." The younger one said, glaring at the older who sighed. This wasn't good.   
  
"Nothing happened to any of your cats, right?" Changbin asked as he knew how important his cats are to him. Minho loved talking about them and loved receiving the photos and videos his parents send them. "They're okay." Minho chuckled, though it made him happy. He never knew Changbin actually listened to him whenever he was mentioning his cats.   
  
"Then what's going on?" Changbin asked, resting his hand on Minho's to make sure the older knew he was there for him. Minho could feel his heart jump out of his chest. He couldn't really think anymore. He only wanted to hold the younger's hand. "Hyung?" Changbin looked closely at Minho, trying to read his emotions. "I really don't want to burden you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled softly. He should have expected this. Minho's pride would always be in the way. He didn't enjoy talking about his emotions.   
  
"Hyung, I really hate seeing you sad." Changbin said as he stared at Minho. The older looked up at the younger, taken by surprise because of how close they were. "I'm really fine." Minho whispered as Changbin chuckled, resting his head on the older's shoulder. "I only want to see you happy." The younger said as the other took a deep breath, staring at his friend. "I am... I couldn't be better." Minho smiled, wanting to cherish this moment with Changbin forever.


	6. Dreams do come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^-^ I'm happy yet sad I ended up finishing this story ;-; I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the dreams skzosid
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ♡

_Chan wasn't able to join Changbin and Minho towards the gym. The younger was afraid things would get awkward between them. But they had great conversations while they worked out together. When Changbin felt hurt from restraining his muscles too much, Minho wanted to help him out. He took off the younger's shirt, massaging his muscles carefully. Changbin smiled, feeling the relief already. He was a little taken by surprise when Minho's lips were pressed against his shoulder, eventually on his neck before Changbin got pulled into a kiss by the older._   
  
Changbin felt a lot better since he talked to Minho the night before. He loved spending time with the older even if they didn't talk. "You look a lot happier today." Felix said as Changbin nodded, staring at Minho who walked inside the room. Minho hadn't noticed them, though Felix did notice the way Changbin was looking at the older. "Have you told him?" The younger one asked as the older shook his head. He wanted to, but he got too scared. "You had the perfect moment to tell him." Felix rokked his eyes as he pushed Changbin inside the kitchen where Minho was.   
  
Changbin could still remember the first night he had dreamt of Minho. He never thought he would. But knowing he did, made him realize about his feelings for Minho. It made a lot of sense to him. Minho would always make sure he was okay. He listened to him.   
  
"Good morning." Changbin said as Minho looked up at the rapper and smiled. The memories of the night before were still lingering on inside Minho's mind. "Thank you for spending time with me last night." Changbin said as Minho smiled. He would love to spend more time with the younger like that. It made him feel a lot happier. "It really meant a lot to me. I got really worried about you." Changbin said as he quickly pulled Minho outside. He didn't want anyone to walk into them when he confessed. It was time to tell the older about his feelings.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Minho asked, a little bit worried because he had never seen Changbin so scared. Changbin took a deep breath, interlacing his fingers with Minho. The older looked from the younger's face to their hands, back to his face. "I really like you, hyung." Changbin said, staring at Minho who was in shock. Was he dreaming again? "Don't tell me I'm dreaming again." Minho sighed as Changbin looked at him in confusion. He didn't understand what was happening. "Dr-Dream?" '"It's not?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head. Maybe it really wasn't a dream? Minho remembered that in his dreams no words had been exchanged.   
  
Changbin was afraid, confused. Was this the older's way to tell him he didn't like him the same way? "You like me?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined. The older smiled, confusing the younger more. "I like you too..." Minho chuckled, poking Changbin's pink flushed cheek before pressing a kiss against his other. Their dreams would finally come true.


End file.
